


How Could A Fistfight Be Romantic

by lickmymccracken



Series: bandom trans headcanons [5]
Category: The Used
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Name Calling, PWP, Pain Kink, Sexual Violence, Trans Character, Violence, but its not the focus, just porn with a trans character, trans male jepha, um..... use of the words "good dog"...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickmymccracken/pseuds/lickmymccracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting is an occasion with very specific requirements, peramiters, and moods. It's two weeks off tour and one week until going back to the studio, and everyone is basically past the point of relaxing, transitioned into antsy and bored. Fighting will only happen when Dan has been home and home long enough that when he gets to Jephas apartment he's travel tired enough for Jepha to get on his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>transboy!jepha pre-op (probably a year or so on T?) and dan for some queer representation pwp bc why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could A Fistfight Be Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> [[as a warning: this is mostly un-betaed. all of the language used regarding to genitals etc is things ive taken directly from other trans men regarding themselves, i'm most definietly not the authority on language for trans men regarding genitals so if anyone finds anything in this wrong or offensive please let me know!!]]

Fighting is something special. It's an occasion. It's something that has to be very very nicely asked for, and Jepha has learned when he will get the answer he wants. Fighting only happens when they're off tour; busted lip, partly bruised cheekbone, tattoo sleeve changed colors from blood under the inked colors like a color-change childs toy. Jepha gets too hot and everything changes, can’t raise questions that don’t have suitable answers. 

Fighting will only happen when Dan has been home and home long enough that when he gets to Jephas apartment he's travel tired enough for Jepha to get on his nerves. It's not usually about Dan. Dan doesn't hit things when he's angry because breaking a wall doesn't make things better, it makes him have to go and fix the hole in the wall the next day. But when Jepha is  _ asking  _ for it from him, begging for it, pushing every red hot button to get him angry enough to hit and not have it cause something bad, Dan does. And he doesn't feel bad. He gets a release in a different way, and he gets laid. Win, win. 

*******

It's two weeks off tour and one week until going back to the studio, and everyone is basically past the point of relaxing, transitioned into antsy and bored. Jepha more than anyone. He texts Dan again, knowing very well he's still driving and he hasn't read the past 7 messages he's sent this half hour. So he cleans again. He changed the sheets on his futon that's never actually used as a futon, just a bed, a few days ago but he changes then again, like a lonely housewife primping before the husband comes home from a business trip. He thinks about Dan in a suit and a fedora, snorts, and sends him another "here yet?" text. 

Dan knows the door is open when he gets there, and opens it a little more rough than needed. Not enough to slam against the wall, not enough to raise suspicion from a neighbor outside or someone walking by. Just enough that Jepha knows he's going to fight. He says, "Do you actually want me to crash my fucking car trying to read your messages?" And goes to shove his bags in the bedroom. Jepha tried to keep himself from saying hi, but it felt wrong, he can't push that much, can't be straight rude. He follows Dan to his room.

"Much traffic?" He asks, semi-innocently. 

"I hate driving here." Dan says and looks at Jepha darkly. Jepha smiles and shrugs. 

Just like that, Dan grabs Jephas face in one hand, gripping him not hard enough to hurt yet, but enough to keep him in place. Dan says, "You're ready?" And Jepha nods, knowing it's wrong. Dan pulls him forward by his face. "Words. Don't make me ask again." 

"Yes, I'm ready, I'm sure." 

Dan let's go of Jepha's face, practically throwing him towards the bed. Dan pulls his jacket off and pushes Jepha again as he tried to stand up. 

"Stay DOWN." He growls, grabs Jephas wrists like a vice and crawls on top of Jephas body like a predator, blood thirsty. Jepha pointlessly tried to roll his body to push Dan off, he snarls and spits. This is where things get heated. The bones in his wrists grind together. "Stupid fucking Dog, can't follow directions." Dan hisses before crashing his mouth into Jephas. 'Dog' sends heat through his veins, turns on the furnace in his chest, in his gut. 

Jepha gets his legs loose from under Dan, gets his heel in the bend of Dans hip and shoves as hard as he can with Dans mouth suffocating him. He jerks back pulling Jephas hands in his, and bites his lip too hard. Jepha gasps, groans, whips his arms around until Dans hands slip off and dashes out of the room and into the hall before Dans got him around the waist.

Dans bigger and stronger than Jepha, he easily lifts Jepha off the floor and drops him, hip hitting wood floor first. Jepha groans recovering from the shocks of pain as Dans knees hit the floor on either side of him. Dan waits until Jephas eyes are locked with his before swinging the first slap. It's easily not the hardest he can do, it's a warm up, dipping your toes in the pool before ultimately getting shoved in the deep end. Jephas head swings with the force, a gust of air leaving his pink lips. Dan quickly grabs his face and slaps across the other side, not giving a chance of recovery time. Jepha spits out "fuck" and shoves his hips up to Dans, searching for friction and trying to buck Dan off. Dan just laughs and grabs a first full of Jephas hair, pulling until Jepha keens high and loud. 

Dan drops Jephas hair and he miraculously finds a way to kick Dan in the guy and  scramble out from under him. He turns quickly into the bathroom and waits to try and shut the door until Dans right in front of it. This is how Jepha has control. This is when he needs control. They both know if Dan really wanted to beat the shit out of Jepha, to really hurt him, he wouldn't get away. He would be minced meat. But this is Jepha carefully orchestrating, this is him placing himself where he wants Dan to catch him, presenting himself where he wants Dan to hit, hiding where he lets Dan find him. He's already got a condom out on the bathroom counter when Dan caught the shutting door with his foot and shoved his way in.

Jepha pants and stares up at him through lowered brows. Dan raises his, challenging, and Jepha launches himself at Dan, a pathetic attempt that lands him on his knees, one arm twisted behind him. Jepha wonders if Dan's been looking up self defense moves. Dan grabs Jepha's other hand as it struggles to find grip on Dan's wrist. He wrenches on Jephas twisted arms until he stands, wobbly on knees sore from pushing, falling, scrambling on the floor. Dan pushes him against the sink, hip bones digging hard and painful into the linoleum countertop with Dan pressed against him, his breath coming hot and fast on his neck. 

"It's over, Jepha." He hisses in his ear and Jepha grunts and whines, Looking straight at Dan in the mirror. Jepha moans at the sight. Dan almost completely covering him, the predatory, almost greedy grip around his middle with his other hand still gripping Jephas hands together behind his back. Dans head tucked into Jephas shoulder, hissing into his ear. 

"You lost, and now I get my fucking prize. Your filthy slut hole." Jepha bares his teeth and tries to knock his head back against Dan's, but he's out of the way too fast. Dans quickly got the self adhesive tape out of the drawer next to them with his free hand, and tapes Jepha’s wrists together where his hands were gripping tight. Dan shoves Jepha down, bent over the counter, and starts to get his jeans off. Jepha pants against the linoleum, strains to see Dan in the bit of mirror he can still see. His jeans are next to go, and Jepha wants to say he was difficult, but he's so ready at this point, legs tense and shaky, that he practically helps Dan remove his jeans and boxers, nearly soaked in the crotch, off. 

"This is how you follow orders." Dan says, rolling down the condom left out for him. He grabs Jepha by the shoulder and flips him over, bending back against the the hard sharp edge of the counter. He surges forward, pressing himself against Jephas outstretched hips, and kisses Jepha, just on the knife’s edge of gentle and rough. He bites Jepha’s bottom lip where he busted it before, more gentle, but enough to raise a bead of blood that smears between their lips. Jepha outright moans, the pain of the busted lip, the sharp edge of the counter digging into his lower back, the threat of what's to come, and he’s practically dripping. Dan pulls back from the kiss and Jepha leans forward, chasing him. Dan laughs and puts a firm hand in the middle of his chest, pushing until his head knocks back into the mirror. 

Dan’s hand trails down Jepha’s clothed chest, rests on his hip as Dan gets down to his knees. Jepha knocks his head back on the mirror again, groaning. Dan kisses him on the hip, wraps as much of his hand as he can around his lean thigh to keep hold on him, knocks Jepha’s legs apart a bit more, without any resistance. Dan grins, “What a good dog.” He says and Jepha grunts, shoves his hips forward wantonly. Dan leans forward quickly and covers Jephas dick with his mouth. Jepha bucks, yelps, thrusting up into Dans mouth just as he pulls away. 

“Fuck, Dan, no fuck, please.” He pants, past the point of fighting. He can’t see it but he knows Dan is smiling. Dan leans back and pulls a hand back and slaps it onto Jephas groin, stinging his sensitive cock and sending beautiful waves of pain through his body. Jepha yelps again, flinching back and then pushing forward, knowing Dan’s mouth would be right back on him, licking at his cock and sucking it quick into his mouth. With his free hand he presses two fingers easily into his front hole, wet and ready, Jepha whines and presses into his mouth desperately. Dan easily slides a third finger in him and gives his cock a final lick. Jepha rocks with Dan’s fingers, grunting and panting. Dan puts a hand on Jepha just under his belly button, pushing his hips down to stop moving, and slowly pulls his fingers away. 

“Please.” Jepha whines. Dan stands so Jepha can see him again, stares him right in the eyes, and slaps his hand down on his dick again, keeps his hand there, cupping, pushing. Jepha keeps his wide eyes locked to Dan’s, panting, gritting his teeth, silently begging. Dan kisses him once, quick. “Good boy,” he says gently. “My good boy.” Jepha can’t stop his tiny grin biting his lip in glowing praise for just a second before Dan lifts his hips up onto the counter, just like that back to the scene, manhandling Jepha in the position he wants. Dan takes a hold on Jepha’s face, the same as the way it started but harder, now. Dan kisses him hard and grabs hold on his dick, pressing in even and quick, covering Jepha’s mouth with his own, swallowing a long, drawn out moan. He releases Jepha’s mouth, Jepha’s legs lock behind his back, and he sets a hard pace, fucking him deep, slow at first, but brutal. 

Dan’s hand goes to Jepha’s throat, a tease, he doesn’t tighten his hand at all, just keeps it there. Jepha bangs his head back into the mirror. 

“Little frustrated there, huh?” Dan says, trying to keep his voice even, but Jepha can hear how he’s holding back moans. He bangs his head again, pushes his throat into the stretched skin between Dan’s thumb and index finger. “Why not use your  _ words. _ ” Dan insists, punctuating the last word with a hard snap of hips and a grunted ‘oh fuck’ he couldn’t swallow. Jepha covers up Dan’s grunt with a boneless sound, between a moan and a whine. Dans snaps his hips in again and swings a hard against Jepha’s cheek. Jepha cries out, “Please! God, yes, fuck!” Dan’s stinging hand goes to Jepha’s throat, a necklace of bones and skin, and he presses, squeezes, and starts fucking into him again, until Jepha’s mouth hangs slack with blood red lips, eyes completely honed in on Dan. He holds him there until Jepha makes the smallest nodding movement and then lets go, moves his hands to Jepha’s mouth, hooks two fingers behind his teeth. Jepha licks his fingers appreciatively, the hard nub of his tongue piercing pressing into bones. Dan spits curses into the air, throws his head back and thumbs Jepha’s head against the mirror this time. 

The hand in Jepha’s mouth disappears from his gaping mouth, trailing a string of spit that lands on his t-shirt, and then reappear on his cock, rubbing and jerking. Jepha’s body arches, caves in, bending his spine into the mirror, as he gasps and pants out broken off pleas and curses. He barely hears Dan say “You better not without asking.” and forces out “Ahhh--oh god, fuck I’m close, please--!” but then Dan stops, and pulls out all at once, leaving Jepha gasping, empty, practically crying in defeat. Dan’s quick, strong, fucking strong, hands pull Jepha off the countertop and spin him around, hipbones banging painfully into the edge of the countertop in the same place where bruises are already forming, making Jepha hiss. Dan knocks his legs apart, knocking Jepha forward with his face leaning on the mirror. Dan pushes back into him, Jepha moans hotly onto the mirror, his breaths making steamy fog against where he’s pressed.  Dan holds his hips tightly, fucking into him faster than before, he’s getting close, Jepha knows. 

One of Dan’s hands grabs a fistfull of Jepha’s hair, then, pulling his face away from the mirror, arching his back, and the other goes to his throat again, stretching under the exposed word ‘Choke’ scrolling beneath his chin. “Watch.” Dan grunts, forcing Jepha’s eyes to meet Dan’s in the mirror. His face is a little pink in the cheekbones, his bottom lip is bitten red and Jepha can just barely make out some of the blood from his own lip still on the corner of Dan’s.  Dan tighten his hand against Jepha’s windpipe and grunts out a small praise, though the words are boneless, the tone is there. Jepha’s chest tightens while Dan’s hips snap into him three, four times, then still and he comes and comes, and Jepha’s eyes eyes roll back in his head, a sloppy grin spreading on his face. Dan lets go off his throat for a second, lets Jepha gasp in big gulps of air, lets go of his hair. He pulls him back against him, one arm tight around his chest and he gets his hand on Jepha’s cock, palming his rough and hard, stroking the underside with his thumb until Jepha’s chest starts to rise and fall quickquickquick. Dan’s hand on on his throat light lightening and Jepha’s coming so hard there’s spots in his eyes, he shouts soundlessly, pressing tighter into Dan’s hand as his body tries to crumple forward. Dan’s all over him, still inside him, holding him in place, pressing against his pulsing dick and biting at his shoulder. 

Dan whispers “So good, so good.” and lets go of Jepha’s throat, holds him tight around the middle to keep him from falling. Jepha’s head falls back on Dan’s shoulder, and Dan lets one arm go to carefully pull out of Jepha, the both of them over-sensitive and sweat-sticky, wobbly at the knees. Dan helps Jepha sit on the floor before carefully taking off the condom and tossing it in the garbage. The two sit on the floor of the bathroom until Jepha’s eyes go from glazed over, off in space, to tired half-lidded and bright chocolate brown. Dan kisses his temples and his slapped-pink cheekbones, licks his thumb to wipe away the last of the dried blood from his lip. 

“Perks of being off tour.” Dan jokes into Jepha’s neck, raising a giggle to Jepha’s lips. 

“A fuckin’ big perk if you ask me.” Jepha answers, rolling his shoulders before pulling himself up. “M’ gonna pee, wanna watch a movie or Halo?” 

Dan stands and picks up clothes off the floor, groaning like an old man with creaky joints. “Movie then Halo. I’m gonna change and defile your netflix.” Jepha nods and hands him his t-shirt. 

Jepha moves into his room after cleaning up the bathroom a bit, Dan sitting in sweats on the bed, scrolling through Jepha’s laptop. He changes into new boxers and a shirt, then presses himself against Dan, curling up tight. 

“Hey can we watch--”

“You only get one Miyazaki film while I’m here. Only one.” Dan interrupts.

“Fine. Then we’re watching Porko Rosso.” Jepha counters, and Dan groans in mock-pain. Jepha nudges Dan’s arm around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and let me know if you liked or hated anything!! feedback is super appreciated to keep me remembering to write more trans fic !!! thank you so much for reading


End file.
